Speedball
by Deadloss
Summary: Se dice que quién vive enamorado delira, a menudo se lamenta, siempre suspira, y no habla sino de morir. Sin embargo a ellos solo les gusta jugar. Sheriarty.


Disclaimer: SherlockBBC, es de la BBC, amén. (¿)

Advertencias: Mención de drogas, pero no uso.

Notas de autora: Millones de siglos más tarde (dos meses), traigo mi regalo para el primer aniversario del foro **I'm Sherlocked **en la categoría de** hurt/comfort.** (Destrozando el promt de nuevo). Hay un pequeño homenaje por ahí perdido que no he podido evitar hacer.

Como siempre si veis algún error, por favor, decídmelo para que corrija.

Por dios, hace siglos que no publico nada y me da subidón; perdón, perdón, seré mas activa, palabrita.

* * *

El que vive enamorado delira, a menudo se lamenta, siempre suspira, y no habla sino de morir.

Pietro Metastasio

* * *

C17 H21 NO4

Los hielos del vaso hacia horas que se habían derretido aguando el whisky, Sebastián ahogó la colilla en su interior. Jim tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del portátil, había dejado de leer lo que ponía, llevaba un rato sin parpadear. Ya no quedaba nada de la actividad frenética con la que había comenzado, cuando comprobaba varios teléfonos al mismo tiempo.

Así que levantándose de la silla Sebastián le dio un manotazo a la tapa del ordenador, el chasquido resonó en la penumbra.

-Basta, estas agotado, frena; empiezas a quedarte atascado tú solo.-Mientras hablaba, agarró el portátil alejándolo de Jim.

-No, tengo mucho que manejar, devuélvemelo. ¿Crees que he llegado donde estoy quedándome tumbado en el sofá?-Pero sus reclamaciones sonaron sin fuerza, farragoso.

-Llevas semanas sin parar. Comes rápidamente, duermes lo justo y luego trabajas acelerado hasta que caes agotado.-

-¿Y? Es a lo que me dedico. Pienso e ideo magníficos planes, luego tú organizas y después ordenas a otra gente. – Sebastián le miraba escéptico mientras enrollaba el cable del cargador –Por cierto, ¿has conseguido las fotos de las furgonetas blindadas para tener el diseño completo como modelo?-

-No solo eso, ya he encargado hacer la réplica, estará lista en cuatro días.-

-¿Y asignados los conductores?-

-Dispuestos.-

-Bien, tengo el resto hilado. Lo último que vas a hacer es conseguirme ametralladoras para equipar vistosamente a cinco personas.-

-Eso es muy sencillo.-Sebastián dijo mordaz.-Es el robo más grande que hemos planeado nunca, 33 millones de libras es mucho dinero.-

-¿Uhm? ¿Y eso te emociona? Pues no sabes ni la mitad.-Jim le sonreía ladino lo que acentuaba las pronunciadas ojeras, si no conocía del todo el plan solo podías significar por una cosa.

-La otra mitad tiene que ver con el Holmes ese, ¿no?-

-Claro, he trabajado duro, merezco un buen premio. Me gusta mucho verle bailar, sobre todo a mi son.-Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá crema, fatigado, su voz subía y bajaba en cada palabra luchando por no dormirse-Imagina su vida, una depresiva, desesperante y aburrida existencia con picos de euforia producidos por el caso del momento; es justo como la heroína. Mientras que yo siempre estoy en movimiento, siempre cambiante hasta que uno es incapaz moverse, justo como la cocaína. Imagina combinar ambas sustancias, imagina mezclarnos a ambos, carne y huesos y músculos y sangre en un coctel de estimulantes.-Jim sonaba anhelante-¿Eres capaz de concebirlo?-

-Duérmete de una vez, estas **delirando.-**

* * *

C21 H23 NO5

John bajó del elegante coche sin mirar atrás, cerrando la puerta mientras apretaba la gruesa carpeta para evitar que las hojas se cayesen.

Cuando entró Sherlock le recibió en el salón con humor huraño, tumbado en el sofá de espaldas a la puerta, en la misma postura que días atrás, solo que esta vez llevaba el abrigo y la bufanda.

-Así que el caso de Lestrade no resultó como habías esperado.-Sherlock se retorció para mirarle.

-Ajá, fue ridículo, me había llamado la atención en un principio pero luego terminó siendo un triste asesinato por blanqueo de dinero, así que se lo dejé todo a Donovan.-John se acercó a la mesa y dejó la carpeta amarilla sobre un grueso tomo que no había visto.-Encima ya me había animado así que cuando llegue estuve ordenando un índice sobre música en la alta Edad Media, pero he terminado aburriéndome.-Acabó exhalando un brusco **suspiro**.

-Ya veo, por cierto tu hermano me ha interceptado de nuevo, bueno su asistente, y me ha pedido que le eches un vistazo al caso de…-

-Si, si, ya me sé el discursito, seguridad nacional, máxima prioridad; son preciosas palabras para envolver lo que es a un trabajo tedioso que ni él se molesta en hacer. Ahorrádmelo; te tengo dicho que no le aceptes nada.-Con gesto hosco golpeó vehemente el respaldo del sillón, cruzando los brazos a la defensiva.

-Pero si llevamos semanas sin nada, ¿qué más da que no sea el caso del siglo? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevas arrastrándote por casa? Estoy cansado de oír **lamentos a todas horas**.

Sherlock le miró intensamente para luego soltar de nuevo todo el aire en sus pulmones, como si se tratase del último aliento.

-Nadie es suficiente, para que voy a moverme si voy a estar igual de aburrido allí prestando mi atención a asuntos que no me merecen.-

Ante semejante contestación John se sentó en su butaca e intentó reunir todo el temple que tenía.

-A ver Sherlock…pero no puedes estar viviendo siempre al filo del precipicio, sabes que hay épocas más tranquilas, tienes que aprender a vivir con ellas.-Como contestación solo recibió un gruñido ahogado proveniente de entre los cojines.

La paciencia de John se evaporó en ese momento, así que se levantándose airado, tomó la carpeta y se acercó por última vez a su indolente compañero.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero al menos mira lo que te he traído, me voy a dar una vuelta.-Movía con tal insistencia la mano que las hojas revoloteaban. Pero Sherlock no dio señales de haberle escuchado y John le tiró el portafolio antes de salir dando un portazo.

Nada más notar como John bajaba apresurado las escaleras, se levantó como un resorte. Una vez más Sherlock apartaba la cortina pare ver como se alejaba doblando la esquina. Cuando la naranja luz las farolas quemó su retina comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a la mesita de centro. Quizás podía hacerle caso a John y por lo menos ojear lo que había traído, así que reunió las hojas desparramadas.

El cartón amarillo estaba desgastado, los bordes roídos, fechado meses atrás, no lo suficiente como para causar tanto deterioro al material. Incluso el ribete del departamento de asuntos exteriores tenía la tinta corrida.

El móvil sonó partiendo el silencio y Sherlock descolgó al primer toque.

-Sabes que es tu culpa el hecho de que John crea ser un enviado tuyo cualquier mujer en un gran coche negro, ¿verdad?-

-Compruebo entonces que te ha llegado.-

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?, te creía más hábil a la hora de controlar filtraciones, desde la señorita Adler y sus fotos, pareces tener problemas con ello.- Sentado en cuclillas sobre la mesita, estudiaba las hojas; planos de un aeropuerto belga, declaraciones completas del personal, fotografías de todo el lugar, incluyendo cajas fuertes y tablas de cálculos mostrando el valor de una considerable cantidad de diamantes.

-No fue a mí a quien se le escapo, Sherlock y no estoy contento con el tema, por mucho que dijese usarlas solo como resguardo, su palabra es más que cuestionable.-La voz a través del teléfono sonaba amenazadora indicando que no era el camino a seguir.

-Me han hecho llegar un informe de lo que parece un voluminoso robo internacional de guante blanco, muchos millones. Solo le he echado un vistazo superficial, pero parece estar perfectamente acompasado, increíble. Aunque el estado de los papeles es horrible, una mala copia intencionada, parece que se están riendo de ti y tu calidad, muy gracioso.-

-_Divertidísimo_, enviaré a alguien a recoger los documentos, no vas a quedártelo. –Mycroft y su tono monocorde comenzaban a irritarle.

-¿Por qué no? Por supuesto que acepto, se han mofado de ti, la seguridad de un aeropuerto, un banco y media comunidad internacional, ¡no hay nada mejor!-

-No, tengo indicios para creer que Moriarty esta, de alguna forma, detrás de todo esto-A Sherlock le parecía impensable como eso podía ser un problema.- Sé que solo aviva tu interés, pero es un hombre peligroso, posee gran alcance en sus acciones y despiertas su fijación.

-Da igual lo que digas y lo sabes. Estoy dentro así que no me molestes más.-Y sin darle tiempo a replica colgó el teléfono. Sentía un hormigueo en los dedos, sonrió feliz, por fin tenía alguien con quien emplear de nuevo sus dotes.

* * *

Atravesaba el vestíbulo principal sorteando círculos de personas vestidas de gala, intentaba no caminar deprisa para no llamar la atención, deslizándose como la música de fondo.

La fiesta ya estaba muy avanzada y nadie iba a reparar en su presencia. Sherlock cruzaba la mansión, con el único objetivo de llegar al embarcadero privado, cuando entro a los pasillos desiertos aceleró su carrera. Los elegantes zapatos eran rígidos, a cada paso el cuero se clavaba en los talones. La corbata, al no estar acostumbrado a ella, parecía querer asfixiarle. Mientras la pistola bailaba en el forro interior de la chaqueta, golpeando su pecho, recordándole que estaba allí.

Patinó frente a la gran puerta de cristal y sin pensarlo se zambulló en la madrugada, siguiendo la verde luz entre la niebla que indicaba el pequeño puerto.

A mitad de camino pudo escuchar como un motor se ponía en marcha, acompañando al sonido del mar. Se apresuró, pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, así que sin pararse sacó el teléfono para enviar un mensaje ya escrito.

"Embarcación perdida, destino Deal."

La bruma era tan densa que impedía ver todo embarcadero, jadeaba cuando sus pies tocaron madera. A pesar de todo quiso seguir corriendo hasta el final, solo para confirmar que habían escapado.

Donde esperó encontrar nada, hallo una silueta perfilada. La parpadeante luz trazaba reflejos verdes en la espalda trajeada.

-Mira quien viene zapateando por el muelle como una colegiala emocionada. ¡El imprevisto Sherlock Holmes!-Moriarty se giró confiado, con su marcada sonrisa violenta, las manos en los bolsillos y la seguridad del que ha estado esperando.-Llegas a tiempo para despedirme, no para hacer fracasar algún plan, si para desearme los buenos días.

-Quédate donde estás, tengo una pistola, no me obligues a desenfundarla-Sherlock tanteó su chaqueta, advirtiéndole donde la tenía sin sacarla, aunque no hizo que los pasos de Jim temblasen mientras se acercaba.

-Es de mala educación encañonar a alguien desarmado, deberías saberlo.- Desde más cerca podía apreciar con detalle a Jim, no podía evitar recorrer con la mirada el traje azabache, el pelo, su rostro, las manos; buscaba las pistas que en todo el mundo cuentan una historia. No encontró nada que el otro no desease mostrar; le irritaba y desarmaba dejándoles iguales, sin embargo aún podía contraatacar.

-Te equivocas.-Dijo Sherlock inclinándose hacia adelante, lo que obligó a Jim a retroceder receloso, pero aún así mantenía su confianza.

-¿Si?-

-Se dónde van los diamantes, Deal, muy astuto el no moverlos justo después de cometer el robo. Normalmente se trasladan del país cuanto antes para diluir la pista, tuviste a la Interpol siguiendo rastros de humo estos meses cuando los diamantes simplemente no se habían movido de Bélgica. Ahora se van hacia, porque… ¿Qué haces?- Había dejado de escucharle, como si no le importase lo que estaba explicando, los ojos de Jim estaban fijos en su cuello.

-Llevas…la corbata mal atada.-Instintivamente Sherlock la miró, el nudo se había cerrado tanto que doblaba el cuello de la camisa, le estrangulaba.-Permíteme.

Jim se acercó más y con manos firmes deslizó el índice entre su nuez y la corbata, agarrando casi con ternura el lazo y tirando de él suavemente. Sus ojos negros miraban la tela estampada deshaciéndose, Sherlock no podía dejar de mirar las manos que aplanaban las arrugas. No sintió los dedos sobre la piel cuando recolocó gentilmente el cuello de la camisa, ni cuando encauzó la corbata, no estaba seguro de si deseaba haberlos sentido.

Cuando Jim compensaba ambos extremos e hizo el primer cruce, levantó la cabeza. Sherlock se quedó mirándole fijo; el otro seguía enlazando con rostro absorto, pero no por el nudo que estaba haciendo. Sherlock era incapaz de regresar su vista a las manos, pero quería verificar que los pasos estaban ocurriendo, así que atrapó la mano izquierda de Jim. No pareció importarle, continuó con las lazadas y Sherlock complacido podía sentir bajo sus yemas los metacarpos trabajando en sintonía con los tendones.

Al llegar al último paso, en el momento de ajustar perfecta la corbata, sintió como ahora se enrollaba firme en su cuello; más como un posesivo abrazo, menos como una soga. Jim no se alejó, admiró como le había quedado lo más cerca posible, Sherlock pudo ver como no estaba satisfecho.

-Falta algo.- De un fluido movimiento llevó la mano a su propia corbata, donde destellaba un alfiler. Lo desengarzó con el afectó que reservaba a la ropa y ensartó en el pecho del detective acariciando el alfiler por última vez al dejarlo allí prendido.

Ambos resollaban, sus pulmones parecían haber absorbido la humedad del aire y no habían recuperado el espacio personal. Sherlock recordó lo que estaba diciendo e intento redirigirse, parecía que la niebla se había colado en su cabeza entorpeciendo sus pensamientos. Si Jim se había centrado más en su ropa que en un posible fallo en el plan solo podía significar una cosa.

-No están los diamantes en el barco. Has conseguido que siga otra de las cortinas de humo.-Dijo irritado entre dientes.

-No exactamente, puedes hacerlo mejor.-

Sherlock comenzó a rememorar cada fragmento del caso, dónde se había perdido, qué se le había escapado. Pero Jim seguía demasiado cerca y debía esforzarse en concentrarse.

Le había llevado hasta allí una pista diferente a las anteriores. Aquel plan de apariencia más tosco, no era del estilo de Moriarty, pero poseía la certeza de que él estabas tras el robo. Por lo que aquella pista debía ser la correcta, aquella en la que estuviese disfrazado de mediocridad. No obstante el maestro de la orquesta le indicaba que estaba errado, no un fallo absoluto pero, se había equivocado. Solo podía significar que la vulgaridad no debía ser intencionada, qué algo había fallado.

-No eras tú. Esta parte no lleva tu firma, algo fue mal en el plan. La única forma de mover tal cantidad sin que se notase debió ser repartir los diamantes….-Sherlock abrió los ojos pasmoso inclinándose hacia adelante.- ¡Uno de los grupos quiso quedarse con la parte que les habían asignado transportar! Los que ahora van rumbo a la costa inglesa se habían escapado de entre tus garras.

Jim balanceó su cabeza de un lado a otro y rió con una carcajada clara que hizo fruncir el ceño a Sherlock.

-Nadie puede engañarme, ellos son solo una pequeña muestra de mi…consideración hacia ti. Cuando planeé todo, descubrí quienes estaban más inclinados a querer engañarme. Simplemente los agrupé y con otra boca les sugerí al oído robarme, ¡es tan fácil implantar ideas estúpidas en los tontos!-

-Me hiciste llegar el caso, e ir tras ellos, conseguir por mi mano atrapar a aquellos que supuestamente habían logrado engañar al gran Moriarty.-Sherlock dijo furioso, herido en el orgullo. Porque no había sido tratado como un digno oponente, sino como un peón más.

-Oh, venga no te lo tomes así. A mi me gusta más verlo como una colaboración, te daría comisión pero se que lo haces por amor al arte.-Jim seguía eufórico, diseminando cada emoción que pasaba por el rostro del detective. Sherlock estaba confuso, nunca perdía de forma tan categórica, nunca había cometido tantos deslices, claro que nunca se había encontrado con alguien de semejante visión. Una parte de él estaba terriblemente enfadado, mientras otra encantada exponía como podían seguir en bandos enfrentados y sin embargo llegar a construir el éxito.

Delante de él estaba un abismo hecho hombre, a su espalda el sol comenzaba a despuntar y Sherlock ocupaba la línea que tanto ansiaba. Ya no creía poder morir de indiferencia en el salón de su casa, esperando a diluirse de puro hastío, se encontrarse frente al mayor y mejor estímulo que iba a encontrar, le hacía sentir reconfortado.

Adivinando lo que Sherlock estaba pensando Jim volvió a reirse porque era lo mismo que pasaba por su cabeza; se agarraba la mano que él había sujetado, poniendo los dedos justo sobre los mismos tendones, acariciándola.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si ti? Cuando te destroce y no quede nada, más que un eco de lo que ahora eres, será una _lástima_.-

-Pero tú no eres un destructor, tú estableces nuevos órdenes, planes, conexiones de una red iniciada desde la nada, eres un creador. Soy yo quien tomara todo y lo romperá, tu muerte y el imperio reducidos ambos una ruina magnifica.-

-Dudo que seas capaz de ello-Sherlock levantó una ceja escéptico, Jim se relamió-¿Crees que saldrías indemne? Aunque tuviese que sacrificarlo todo, aunque tus planes saliesen como imaginas, aunque mi última carta fallase. Al final de todo, serías nadie…nadie-La última palabra fue un susurro.

Sherlock sintió una vibración en la chaqueta, contra su pecho el teléfono vibraba señalando la llegada de varios mensajes encadenados. No les dio importancia, ya sabía lo que iba a leer; su vida era una sucesión de fotogramas que siempre podía averiguar, era como ver una película en repetición sabiendo cual es la siguiente escena. Apenas a un palmo de distancia Jim, era un chiquillo con buen gusto y grandes tijeras que, cortaba la cinta e introducía nuevos actos.

Los ojos de Sherlock dejaron de enfocar, sus oídos ya no registraban el mar a su lado, solo sentía la piel erizada. El otro sí atisbaba el cielo tornándose rojo al alba, con la humedad que había era de un rojo intenso, a punto de estallar en llamas; una señal de que era momento de irse. Dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a marcharse despidiéndose del lánguido encuentro de miradas. Pero Sherlock le tomó del brazo.

-No, ¿es qué te desvaneces al amanecer? – Le agarraba con más fuerza a cada palabra, sintiendo la tela satinada entre los dedos. No podía dejar que se esfumase, no volver ha saber de él hasta que sus caminos se enlazasen de nuevo, si le soltaba ahora volvería a querer morir entre los cojines del sofá.

Jim resoplaba cuando Sherlock le empujó, deshaciendo el paso hacia atrás que había dado, llevando aún mas cerca la falta de espacio personal entre ambos. Siguiendo el movimiento natural del impulso Jim acabó fulminando los pocos centímetros y le besó.

Como esperando un golpe,Sherlock cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero solo sentía una sencilla presión contra su boca. Agarró el brazo que quedaba libre, aprisionando ambos entre las manos, Jim solo entreabrió un poco los labios dejando que su cálida respiración le diese de lleno. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, haciéndole jadear. Sintió como le agarraba de las solapas de la chaqueta atrayéndolo hacia él, notó como la lengua le acariciaba los labios hasta que ambas se encontraron. Llevado por el fervor Sherlock quiso profundizar, y en vez de copiar los movimientos del otro probó torpes combinaciones, así que entrechocaron los dientes en un tintineo desagradable.

Jim gruñó molesto y terminó mordiéndole el labio inferior, podía notar cada incisivo clavándose. Cuando le soltó apenas se separaron, parpados cerrados mientras respiraban acelerados compartiendo el mismo aire. Sherlock sintió como la mano que estaba en su solapa recorría el borde de la tela hasta llegar a la esquina inferior; como esta se perdía entre la camisa y la chaqueta. Cada vello de su cuerpo se irguió porque sus costillas que estaban siendo delineadas sobre el algodón; se encontró ansiando saber como debía ser el tacto piel contra piel y abrió los ojos, alarmado por sus pensamientos.

Jim le examinaba maravillado, le estaba haciendo una pregunta con la mirada pero, Sherlock advertía como su mente se iba desafilando conforme la sonrisa del otro mas cortaba. La mano en el costado desapareció como si nunca hubiese enlazado los dedos contra sus huesos. Sherlock dejó caer las palmas hasta los codos y permitirle a Jim tomar el paso que antes no le había dejado. Estaba teniendo tantas ideas al mismo tiempo que era incapaz de ordenarlas de forma coherente; su cabeza estaba acelerada y el cuerpo pesado, perdida toda sincronía. Necesitaba perspectiva, alejarse, porque Jim seguía estudiándole como si estuviese realizando una confesión en verso.

-Vamos.- Dijo Sherlock girándose, el sol le cegó por un instante y Jim ya estaba a su lado encarando juntos la mansión hacia la que empezaron a caminar.

Recorrieron en silencio los jardines y pasillos donde encontraron una fiesta moribunda, se pararon bajo el quicio de la puerta del recibidor.

-Cariño, nos veremos muy pronto y te mantendré ocupado, seguro puedo alargarlo unas partidas más. Cuida de mi regalo.-Concediéndole una última sonrisa Jim cruzó la sala y se perdió de vista.

Llevándose la mano al alfiler engarzado en su corbata, Sherlock acarició la punta. La próxima vez se aseguraría no ser resultar tan torpe, en ninguno de los sentidos.


End file.
